Minato's Sunshine
by Batgirl27
Summary: AU: Minato was back thanks to Kami. Now that he's back the first thing he's going to do is get back his son so he can have a happy family. But bad thing happen when you have the Nine Tails sealed into you, and Naruto knows first hand. Can Minato fix his broken son and give him the life he deserves. How will Naruto turn out if he knows the love of a parent. SmartNaruto!StrongNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story has been begging me to write this? And I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters**

* * *

Naruto ran. He ran passed the ANBU who were supposed to be able to watch him. He ran away from the angry mob that was trying to kill him. But worst of all he ran passed the cold glares and cutting words that no four year old should have had to hear. Where he was going he, himself, didn't know. All while the mob was catching up. In a last ditch effort he ran to the gates where he hoped no one was there. Unfortunately, fate was not very kind to him and he was suddenly surrounded by a bunch of drunks.

"Well, looky here. We've got us a demon brat," the first man stated. He wasn't the tallest, but he was the fattest.

"I think we should just kill it," replied the second man. He was the drunkest and probably the only one who wanted to kill it for fun instead of revenge.

"NO," the third man ordered. "Let's put it through as much pain as possible. We'll let feel the pain we felt when it took our families. Then we'll kill it without mercy."

Then the beating started. The first man kicked the blonde in the stomach cracking his ribs. The second man picked him up and slammed his head into the ground, not hard enough to crack his skull but with enough force to give him a major concussion. The third man picked up a large stick and hit him in the legs resulting in the breakage. The beating continued and no one came by.

In the Woods of Konoha

A man with sunny blonde hair stood in the forest near the village he had once protected. For some reason he was alive, he should have been dead after sealing the Nine Tails. But Kami had given him a second chance. The question was though is how he was going to gain back Konoha trust. The man was no other than Minato Namikaze also known as, The Fourth, The Yondaime, Konoha's Yellow Flash, husband, and Dad to a certain blonde boy. As Minato continued to walk he heard the cries and whimpers of someone in pain. He followed the cries to find three drunken men beating on a small boy who had a mixture of red and blonde hair. The closer he got though the more he realized that the child didn't have red hair but it was blood.

In a flash of yellow he was pushing the drunkards off the little boy, he then grabbed said little boy and brought him safely to a roof. The child continued to whimper in pain. Every time he moved the childs whimpers grew louder.

"Shh its okay, I'm not going to hurt you," Minato soothed.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry for living please just don't hurt me," the little blonde boy cried.

"Kid I said I'm not going to hurt you, so I'm not going to hurt you. I don't go back on my word kid. Now, what's your name," the elder blonde asked nicely holding the child on his lap cradling him carefully.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto said softly. Minato frowned, he had a sun named Naruto but the last time he had seen him was when he was sealing Kyuubi into him.

"Come on Naruto, let's take you to the hospital," Minato said softly. The little boy struggled. It wasn't much considering all the broken bones but it was still hard trying to keep the kid from hurting himself any worse.

"No," Naruto shouted, "No hospital! I gotta get to jiji!"

"Okay, Naru-chan, where's jiji," Minato asked quickly. The little blonde chibi pointed at the hokage tower. Minato frowned but ran across the rooftops to the tower he had once worked at. At the tower he didn't even bother with the going through the front door to the hokage's office. The window was open and he made his way in silently ever so slightly alerting Sarutobi of his presence. The current hokage turned around to yell at who ever had interrupted his paper work, but stopped when he saw who was there.

"Jiji! This nice man he saved me from the villagers. They were trying to kill me… Again," Naruto exclaimed.

"Hello Hiruzen. It's good to see you again," Minato stated calmly.

"Minato," the third hokage murmured.

"Can you send the ANBU away? You and I need to have a talk. However, Kakashi can stay," the Fourth ordered. All at once the ANBU did as they were told and Kakashi appeared.

"Wow, he appeared out of nowhere," Naruto said shocked as he stared at Kakashi. However the silver haired ninja was not paying attention to the young blonde but to the elder blonde who was holding him.

"Sensei," Kakashi whispered.

"Hello Kakashi. How have you been," the yellow flash asked the young ANBU captain. The young ANBU made his way over to where his old sensei stood and promptly poked him in the face.

"Ouch, Kashi that hurt. What was that for," Minato whined.

"You're really here," he said in shock.

"Of course. Who else would know that you keep that perverted book my sensei wrote in your ninja pouch," Minato replied with a foxy grin.

"Excuse me, mister, but could you put me down and then tell me who you are," the four year old asked in an exasperated manner.

"Well Naru-chan, I'm your dad. I'm also the Fourth Hokage," the elder blonde supplied. The look on the chibi's face was priceless. His eyes grew wide and his little blonde eye brows rose with his widening eyes. His mouth stood a gape in the whole process. Then it just stopped and the little blonde looked like he was going to cry.

"You're not my dad. The lady at the orphanage said that demons don't deserve dads' or moms'. Then she would lock me in my room or the basement depending on how annoyed she was with me," Naruto said tears appearing in his cerulean eyes.

"Naru-chan don't believe her. I am your dad and I love you so much. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you before, but I will always be with you from now on. Please don't cry sunshine," Minato pleaded as he soothed the little blonde.

"Naru-chan, I think it's time for you to sleep for the night. Hmm," the elder blonde said.

"Will you be here when I wake up, daddy," questioned the chibi scared that he would say no.

"I promise I will be with you when you wake up, okay," Minato said soothing his sons' fears. He then promptly hit a pressure point on the child's neck that would render him unconscious for a few hour, but when he awoke he would be perfectly fine. He smile softly at the peaceful look on his sunshine's face and continued to hold him.

"Now, would one of you please explain why my four year old son, was out late at night when he should have been asleep in a bed and not getting the living shit beat out of him," questioned a very livid Minato.

"The matron must have kicked him out, without my knowledge," Sarutobi replied sadly. Minato then looked at Kakshi.

"I tried to adopt him, a lot of us did, but the council would not allow us. They thought he was the reincarnation of the Kyuubi instead of the little boy he truly was. The worst part is I tried to get on the squad of ANBU that was protecting him, but the civilian council has had too much say in shinobi matters. I am truly sorry Sensei for not trying hard enough," Kakashi said sadly with his head cast down to the floor.

"I forgive you both, but I will be taking Naruto back to the Namikaze estate. Also I would like to assume the role of the fourth if that is okay with you Hiruzen," Minato asked.

"I was ready to retire again. The question is Minato how are you going to retake the roll of Hokage without an uproar," the Third questioned his predecessor. Minato smirked, but this wasn't just any smirk this was the smirk that said you would have a better chance of escaping the Shinigami then the Fourths anger. The Third and Kakashi's sweat dropped.

"Now you'll have to excuse me but I'm going home to spend the night with my little boy, Kakashi," Minato said. Getting the attention of the silver hair ninja. "If you want, and the choice is up to you but I would like you to do it, you can come home with us. I bet Naruto would want his big brother."

"Big brother," Kakashi whispered.

Minato smiled, a true smile, and said, "But of course. Now come on." Kakashi smiled and followed his former sensei.

At the Namikaze estate

The two men and one little boy stood at the gate of the compound.

"Can you hold him for a second while I open the seal," Minato asked. Wordlessly Kakashi took the small blonde and waited for his father like figure to open up the door. After he had opened the door the three made their way to the house.

"I need to ask you a favor," Minato said. The silver haired teenager nodded his head.

"Can you send Pakkun to get a message to Jiraiya and Tsunade that I'm alive and they should come back to Konoha? I wouldn't want them to miss the show," Minato finished with a smirk.

"What are you planning Sensei," the former student asked cautiously.

"They will pay for hurting my family," Minato replied fiercely. Kakashi gulped, he knew better to make his sensei angry.

"Maybe I will have Naruto help me with some of my payback against the villagers," the blonde mused. "Oh well, we'll figure this out tomorrow."

There was a long pause before Minato spoke again, "You can have the bed room next to mine. Naruto will sleep with me."

They went to their separate rooms. Minato looked at the bed that Kushina and he had once shared. He smiled and laid his son down and soon followed him. He held Naruto close to him and the little blonde replica snuggled closer to his fathers' chest. Soon sleep over took the over joyed father that had gotten his son back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this! Please Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So it's 1:30 and I just couldn't wait to post this so here you go! Also thank you to all those who reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the setting.**

* * *

When Naruto woke up he felt a strange warmth snuggling him. He had never had someone snuggle him before. In a panic he tried to push away from the warmth. Instead, however, said warmth pulled him closer. He continued to struggle when finally Minato decided his son needed to go back to sleep. From the look outside it was four in the morning.

"Naru-chan, go back to sleep it's okay," the elder blonde stated. The child froze for a second and Minato looked down at him. Staring back at him were the same blue eyes that his lovely wife had once had. The chibi then looked away and started to squirm away from him. In an effort to sooth his son and put him back to sleep he pulled his son closer and put a small amount of chakra into his hand. Next he made the little blonde face him started to rub his back. With the chakra in his hand it made his son calm and relaxed. Slowly, but surely the little boys eyes closed and was lulled back to sleep.

Making sure his son was asleep he went to check on Kakashi. Opening the door he found something he couldn't help but chuckle at: Kakashi was laying on his stomach with one arm by his side while the other was laid above his head. His legs were spread out. One leg was laying against the wall the other, however was half-way off the bed. The blankets were tangled around his waist and ankles which made him chuckle a little louder.

The problem was though Kakashi didn't even stir when the man stepped into the room. Making his way over, Minato sat down on the bed and brushed a hand over the silver headed ninja's forehead. The teenager stirred slightly and opened his eyes to look at his blurry sensei.

"Wha' is it 'ensie," the ANBU captain murmured.

"Nothing Kashi, I just came in to check on you," the blonde whispered softly. "Go back to sleep Kashi."

"Well now I can't because you woke me up, Sensei," the teenager accused.

"Fine. Then I'll make you go back to sleep. Lay back down Kakashi," Minato ordered. Kakashi did as he was told and laid back down. With that Minato did the same thing he had done to Naruto. Fusing his hand with a small amount of chakra he starting to rub the teen's back. When he had looked after him when he was still a child. Kakashi couldn't help snuggling into the warmth that his father figure was giving him.

After the teen had fallen asleep, Minato picked the silver haired child up bridal style and carried him to his bed he shared with Naruto. The yellow flash couldn't help but feel comfort when he and his boys were all together. He laid next to Naruto and pulled the child close to his chest.

**A Few Hours Later**

Naruto once again woke up to the warmth. The only difference was, was that he was squished next to another body. Instead of panicking though the little blonde poked the chest of his father. Not getting a reaction out of him the chibi turned to poke the silver haired teen, who was currently lying next to him with his arm draped over him. He poked the teen in the chest. The only reaction he gave was a grunt and snuggled closer to the small furnace next to him.

The child sighed and turned over and poked his dad. He got the same reaction from his strange new brother. Making a game out of this the blonde rolled over to poke the other person in the bed. Minato and Kakashi had been awake the whole time, instead of stopping the child the two came up with a plan sending each other hand signs on what to do.

In the next moment was a memory Minato was happy he wouldn't forget. As his son was beginning to turn Kakashi grabbed his arms and pinned them above the little blondes head. Minato then started tickling his sides. The two older men were on their knees making sure the little blonde wouldn't be able to escape.

The reaction of the little blondes face was priceless. His eyes became so wide that Minato would have been worried that they were going to pop out of his head and a little mouth was wide agape. As the two tickled the child the little boy tried to squirm away.

"S-S-Stop that tickles," Naruto yelled trying to fend off the tickling hands. After a few moments the two stopped.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Minato said picking up Naruto and carrying him to the bathroom. Kakashi left the room to head to the separate bathroom and got ready.

The three of them left the Namikaze compound and made their way to Ichirakus. There they were greeted by Teuchi who ran the ramen shop. To say Teuchi was shocked was an understatement. At first he stuttered, then he was just happy to see his old favorite costumer.

"Where have you been Yondaime-sama," the chef asked in awe.

"I don't know where I've been or how I'm here, but I'm glad. Also do you think that you could not tell anyone that I'm alive at the moment? I have a little payback planned for the villagers who hurt my son," Minato finished evilly, leaking killer intent.

"Your son Yondaime-sama?" the old man questioned.

With a smile Minato pointed to Naruto who sat comfortably on his fathers' hip.

"Hi, I'm Naruto," the little blonde greeted energetically.

"Why hello Naruto, it's a pleasure to meet you," Teuchi returned the greeting causing the child to giggle.

"So what can I get you three today," he asked. With that the three customers put their orders in and waited for their first round. Naruto, even for how small and malnourished he was, almost out ate Minato. Kakashi had long since given up on trying to out eat a little kid after his fourth bowl.

Later when they were all finished they headed to training ground nine. Kakashi had wanted to see what kind of shape his sensei was in.

**At the Training Ground**

Minato was excited to spar with his old student. He put Naruto on the ground near the trees and told the younger blonde not to interfere with anything or he might get hurt. Naruto nodded in agreement and stayed in his spot watching his dad and aniki fight.

"Let's start with taijutsu first," Minato said. Kakashi nodded in agreement. The fight ended when Minato put his hand to Kakashi's neck in a kill shot.

"Okay let's get right to ninjutsu," the blonde stated. Once again Kakashi nodded his head lifting up his headband to reveal his sharingan. Before they started the looked over to see the mini blonde practicing his taijutsu against a tree. What shocked them more was the little blonde was making a dent in the wood.

"Naru-chan don't practice your tai right now. Kashi-kun and I are going to work on it with you after I beat him," Minato stated smugly. Kakashi was about to nod when he realized the jab in there was directed at him and glared at his sensei.

Naruto frowned and decided to listen. He didn't tell his dad that he had read books on how to perform simple taijutsu forms. He sat down and watched the two fight with a serious expression analyzing their every moves unbeknownst to them.

"Shadow Clown Jutsu," Minato yelled and attacked with his clones following close behind. In the end after a long fight the winner was decided to once again be the Yellow Flash when he hit his own student with a small Resangan that had sent him over into the lake that was nearby.

When Kakashi got out of the lake he was soaked and really pissed. Laughing, Minato waved him over to where he was kneeling next to the four year old.

"So Naru-chan, what did you learn," the elder blonde asked kindly. The little blonde stared at his dad and 'brother' before smiling and doing hand seals that they both new children should not know.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu," the mini Yellow Flash yelled. All of a sudden ten clones of the little ray of sunshine appeared. Minato looked over at Kakashi to find the same expression on his face that he had on his: Shocked.

"Naru-chan, how did you do that," Kakashi asked slowly.

"Well aniki, when you and dad were sparing I watched your hand signs. I read in a book and memorized all of them," the little blonde supplied with a shrug. Minato looked at the sky and realized he had to get to the meeting with Sarutobi.

"Naru-chan, we'll talk about this later. Okay you're not in trouble though," He added when he saw the panicked look on his sons' face. "Kashi-kun can you watch Naruto while I have a meeting with Hiruzen-sama. The teenager gave a nod and picked up the little blonde and began carrying him back to the village. With that the Yellow Flash left in a flash and arrived at the Hokage tower.

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

The two made their way down the street only to be interrupted by a weird guy in spandex.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A MATCH," the weird green Gai yelled.

"Aniki, who's the weirdo who looks like an over grown frog," Naruto asked looking up at the silver haired teenager.

"Did you say something guy," Kakashi asked.

Gai began then yelled, "KAKASHI MY RIVAL YOU ARE SO COOL. I AM, KONOHA'S SUBLIME GREEN BEAST OF PREY, MAITO GAI. AND WHO MIGHT YOU BE YOUNG CHILD FULL OF YOUTH," Gai asked finishing his introduction.

"Aniki, did frog man say something," the little blonde said looking at his brother slyly. Kakashi cried anime tears of joy while guy yelled something about youth.

"Come on Otouto, I think you need a nap," Kakashi stated hefting the little blonde a little higher on his hip. The little chibi frowned and shook his head no.

"I'm not tired Kashi-nii," the little blonde protested trying to cover up his yawn. The two promptly ignored Gai who was now watching the two with interest.

"Are you sure about that," Kakashi questioned slyly. Naruto nodded his head in confirmation still trying to fight back the yawns that were coming one by one and his droopy eyes.

"Okay then, but rest your head on my shoulder it's quite comfortable," Kakashi said. The little chibi did as he was asked. Kakashi then did what Minato had done and filled his hand with a small amount and rubbed the child's back. Immediately the effects took place as the little blonde snuggled closer and closed his eyes falling asleep on his aniki's shoulder.

"Ja ne," Kakashi said to Gai before walking back to the Namikaze estate. Gai was curious about the kid so he made a mental note to ask Kakashi who the kid was next time.

**At the Estate**

Kakashi walked towards the couch and laid down with the blonde still in his arms. He was exhausted after sparring with his Sensei. After a few minutes of getting situated he fell asleep with the little piece of sunshine curled up on his chest like a little fox.

When Minato returned home it was late. What he found there made him smile and get the camera that was in storage. At first he just stared at the two in front of him. Kakashi was snuggling with Naruto like he was a plushy. Naruto was laying on the silver haired ninja's chest, his tiny arms wrapped around Kakahsi's larger one. After he took the picture he sat the camera on the counter.

Slowly walking over he picked the two up. He knew his student was exhausted after the spar which made him smile. He brought the two to his room and after getting ready for bed he laid down next to the two with his sunshine in the middle.

* * *

**A/N: In the next chapter I think I will have Jiraiya and Tsunade show up. Also please leave your thoughts opinions. I love feedback! If you have an idea for a chapter I would love to hear it and I'll give you credit for the idea. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy with my summer prep class and early practices for sports and stuff.** **Also thanks for all the reviews. They make my day when I read them.**

* * *

Naruto didn't know why he kept waking up squished, but it was kind of nice. He was facing his anikis' chest and watched as it slowly lifted up and down. He felt his dads' arm tighten around him and sighed in contentment.

Unfortunately it was time to get and train. When he was in the orphanage the lady would wake him up early to make him clean and naturally he couldn't help but get up early. The lady at the orphanage didn't know however that he had studied and while he was cleaning he found old books that taught him taijutsu and hand signs.

Quietly he pulled himself out from under his dad's arm and went outside. Even though it was still dark he could see perfectly fine. Taking a deep breath the little blonde started stretching. Unbeknownst to him two other people were watching him. After stretching fully he started with small kicks against a tree. The longer he kicked the more power was put in.

"Are you watching this," Kakashi asked incredulously. Minato nodded shocked that his little sunshine was out training before the sun was even up. The two continued to watch the little blonde train before silently going down to where the child was training.

"Hey little buddy," Minato cooed startling a sweaty Naruto. He looked at the two older men with shock.

"Why are you out here training all by yourself," Kakashi asked. The little chibi shrugged and whispered, "Habit."

Kakashi and Minato looked at each other questioningly.

"Do you want to continue training," Minato asked kindly. Naruto nodded his head eagerly. Kakashi laughed at the child's eagerness. Minato smiled slyly.

"Would you like to spar with Kahi-kun," the Yellow Flash asked innocently. Again the little blonde nodded his head eagerly.

"Wait sensei," Kakashi tried to interrupt.

"What's wrong Kashi, are you afraid lil Naru-chan is going to beat you up," Minato jeered. Kakashi frowned knowing exactly what his sensei was trying to do. The bad thing was, it was working.

"Fine," He relented and turned to see a very excited otouto. Kakashi waited as his little brother got into his fighting stance and waited for his sensei to say go. Kakashi couldn't help but be mildly surprised at how the kid form was. As soon as Minato said go he somehow managed to lose track of the gaki. He looked at his sensei who was also shocked to see how fast the kid moved.

A few seconds later he felt a surprisingly sharp kick to his thigh. Making a grab for him he missed. Damn the kid was fast. He pulled his head band off his eye and found the little blonde charging toward him head on. The kid pulled his fist back and was ready to punch his older brother in the stomach but it was suddenly caught and he was picked up off the ground.

"Haha I've got you now," the silver haired ninja laughed evilly. The little chibi's eyes widened. He then scowled and flipped his body to land a small kick on his sparring partners' chest. Minato watched with interest as his son used his students' chest as a spring board and then landed in a fighting stance.

Kakashi's eyes widened at what the child had done. He wasn't going to let this kid beat him up but he definitely wasn't going to beat up the little guy. Thinking on the fly he charged, shocking the little chibi making run away. The teen ran with his arms out stretched as if he was going to hug the kid. Naruto ran looking like a deer in the headlights. Running at a normal speed, Naruto ran towards his dad for help while his aniki trailed behind cackling. The tyke was only a few feet away from his dad when the ANBU captain launched himself at him and grabbed him. Pinning the child on the floor, Kakashi did what any big brother would do: He lifted the chibi's shirt up and started blowing raspberries' on his chest and stomach.

Minato watched the two before doing what any dad would do when watching his sons fight: He tackled Kakashi and started to tickle him

"S-s-stop i- it I can't breathe," Kakashi tried saying between laughs.

"Come on Naru-chan, let's get mean old Kashi," Minato said teasingly. Naruto jumped on his brother and blew a raspberry on his mask slobbering on it while doing so. Minato smiled cheekily and started to tickle his two boys after a few more minutes of this Minato stopped and squatted to look at his worn out boys. Kakashi was laying down on the cool green grass with his arms spread wide and his eyes closed. A small weight was pressed to his chest and tiny chubby arms were wrapped around his neck.

Naruto snuggled into the warmth his brother was giving him. He was tired this was probably the hardest training he had ever had. The child pulled himself up, still keeping his little arms wrapped around Kakashi, and rested his head in the crook of the older boys' neck.

The silver haired ninja let out a sigh of contentment. Relaxing for the first time in a long while.

"I have a meeting with Hiruzen. Why don't you take the little ball of energy shopping," Minato suggested. The only response he got was a grunt. With that the Yellow Flash henged into a merchant with beady eyes. He was short, stout, and bald. He then walked to the hokage building.

Meeting

As Minato walked into the office of the hokage he could hear the secretary yell at him for not pausing. He walked through the door without knocking to be greeted by the kind old man.

"How are you doing," the hokage asked knowing right away who had barged into his office.

"I am so sorry Hokag-sama, he wouldn't listen and just came in-," the secretary tried to explain.

"It's alright, he's an old friend who had an appointment that I forgot to mention," Sarutobi explained. Minato smiled and nodded his head yes. With that the secretary left.

"You know you should send away the ANBU now," the merchant ordered. Hiruzen smiled and did as his friend asked. Shadow disappeared and they were left alone.

"So what's your plan," the current hokage asked his predecessor.

"First I would like to know why my son was being treated so badly," Minato questioned accusingly

The current hokage sighed.

"Many of us tried to adopt him. Even the Uchihas tried to adopt him but were denied," Sarutobi finished.

Minato frowned at this and then asked, "How many people knew he was my son."

The third hesitated at first. He hadn't told anyone who Naruto's father was. Not even Kakashi had known.

"No one knew. I didn't want to put him in danger of your enemies," the hokage answered.

"Who was all involved in making my son suffering," the Yellow Flash asked in a threatening manner.

Hiruzen paused, he knew better than to cross Minato.

"Danzo and the civilian council made sure he wasn't able to live happily," the hokage finished with a sigh.

Sarutobi looked at his successor who now wore a sadistic grin. This was definitely not a good sign

With Kakashi and Naruto

Kakashi and Naruto walked down the street. Kakashi held the small child on his hip. He figured if the child had rode on his shoulders it would catch even more attention.

"What kind of clothes do you want to buy otouto," Kakashi asked cheerily. He looked at the little blonde who was staring around curiously. The silvered haired ninja stopped at a store that sold children clothing.

The chibi's eyes widened at the variety of clothes. Kakashi smiled before he heard the loud yelling of his "eternal rival."

"Kakashi you still have that very youthful child with you, who is he," Gai asked.

Kakashi rolled his eyes but it was Naruto who spoke.

"Kahi-nii that weird frog guy is here again," the little blonde said.

"Who are you young child full of the flames of youth," Gai yelled. The little blonde scowled for a second before answering with a bright smile.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki."

"Come on Naru-chan, let's get you some new clothes," Kakashi interrupted.

"Do you mind if I accompany you for the day," Gai asked in a normal level voice. Before Kakashi could say no, Naruto butted in.

"Sure you can Gai-nii," the blonde said excitedly. The green beast couldn't help but enjoy the company of the energetic little ball of sunshine. He had heard the stories of what the kid had gone through and was shocked at how normal and happy the child was.

With eyes that were lit with flames Gai followed the other two into the store. Immediately the group was met with hateful glares directed at a certain joyful blonde who seemed oblivious.

"I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow demons into this establishment," the cashier said venomously.

"I don't see a demon here I just see a group of people looking for clothes for a child," Kakashi said softly but in a threatening tone. The lady gulped and went back behind the counter. After a few minutes of looking around they decided on a few pair of shorts with a verity of colors. They also picked up a few shirts.

After shopping they decided to go for lunch, which of course was Ramon. Gai left after lunch when Kakashi and Naruto went home to a happy Minato who had set up Naruto's room. He had gotten the stuff for the room after the meeting.

Naruto was extremely excited about the room and kept saying he was a big boy. Minato decided it was time for Naruto to try out his new bed while taking a nap he wanted do something tonight with his son tonight. Kakashi snuggled with the little blonde until he fell asleep to have happy dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and Review. Also it would be nice if I could get some suggestions for the next chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I like all the suggestions I got and tried to incorporate them. Also thank you to you who all reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Naruto looked around his new room and saw markers. He remembered the lady at the orphanage told the other children not to draw on walls, but she said nothing about drawing on people. Sliding down from the bed the little chibi made his way to the markers and very carefully took the cap off the marker while making his way to his aniki. With a very evil grin he pulled himself up to stare at the snoring boy. Without a seconds hesitation he drew squiggly lines and circles on the silver haired teens face. After finishing his work of art he slowly slipped his hand into Kakashi's pouch and pulled out a low explosive tab.

Smirking on how he was planning to wake his brother up, Naruto placed the tag in a bag of air he had found. He knew the seals from when a few chunnin had tried to blow him up. He set the bag next to the bag, opened the door for a quick escape, and completed the hand signs. Not even waiting to see how his aniki would react Naruto ran to the family room where Minato was reading a scroll.

Looking up at his son Minato stared at him curiously. When he saw the evil smile his eyes widened even though he had no clue at what his child had done.

"What did you do, Naru-chan. And what was that explosion upstairs," the Yellow Flash questioned cautiously. The little blondes smile increased and Minato's sweat dropped.

"Naruto," Minato heard his student yell angriy. Looking at the stairs where Kakashi was walking down he burst into laughter.

"It's not funny Sensei," the teen growled.

"I'm sorry Kashi-kun, but your right it's not funny," Minato said seriously, Kakashi was about to thank him when his sensei continued. "It's freaking hilarious."

Kakashi pouted as his surrogate father continued to laugh. Then Minato stopped and gained the same smile as Naruto had just had.

"Naru-chan would you like to help me with an important mission. I will be teaching you an fūnjutsu technique," Minato asked slyly. Kakashi looked worriedly at his otouto, he knew for a fact that whatever the older blonde was planning was not going to be good.

Before the ANBU captain could voice his worry the little chibi jumped up and down and eagerly agreed.

"Okay then let's get to work then," the Yondiame said.

After a while of showing Naruto how to use the seal he told the child it was kind of like a game. The goal: Do not get caught, Do not let yourself be seen, and finally Make Sure YOU Hit the Right Person with the Bucket of Paint.

* * *

**In the Village**

Naruto sat on top of the Haruno's house waiting and watching patiently. His daddy had said if he nailed them with the paint then he would take him to the park, unfortunately Kakashi-nii went to work so he would have to me new friends. When he saw the pink hair of the man and heard the nasally of the cruel woman he took out the paper and made the markings' his dad had shown him. As the family reached the door the little chibi finished the seal and set the scroll right over the top of their head where the paint landed on their heads with a glop.

On a different balcony Minato had henged into Kakashi and watched his son chuckling softly when he heard the screeching of the Haruno woman below him. In a flash he grabbed Naruto and brought him to Ichirakus.

Henging into the merchant from yesterday Minato let out a full on belly laugh.

"Did I do it right tou-san," Naruto asked excitedly.

"You did great Naru-chan. Like promised I will take you to the park," the elder blonde said. "But first let's get lunch. What do you want?"

Naruto thought for a second before answering, "Miso ramen with pork, please."

Minato chuckled. He realized just how much he and his son were alike.

After about three bowls of ramen Minato realized just how much he was like Kushina, being able to eat so fast in only a short amount of time. When they finished Minato paid and the two thanked to old man.

* * *

**At the Park**

Naruto watched all the children. He didn't seen shy but he was. He was afraid of not being accepted after everything the child had been through it could be expected. He made his way to where a boy with black hair and onyx eyes sat on the swing.

The little blonde sat on the swing and tried to get himself going. This immediately caught the Uchiah's attention, he had never seen this boy before. The blonde seemed to be a year younger than him and was quite small. Sighing the raven spoke.

"Do you want a push, chibi-kitsune?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke with wide eyes, then nodded happily. Getting of his swing Sasuke went to give the kid a push after the push he got back on his own swing and started swing still watching the little blonde.

"I'm Sasuke, by the way," the raven said.

"I-I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you Sasuke-kun," the little blonde muttered shyly. Sasuke smiled a rare smile from an Uchiha.

"Do you want to go sit in the field over there and watch the clouds," Sasuke asked nicely. Once again Naruto nodded eagerly. Hopping off his swing Sasuke made his way over to Naruto's swing and helped stop the swing. The two walked over to the field not even being noticed by their caregivers.

"How old are you Naru-chan," Sasuke asked curiously.

"I'm four. How old are you," the blonde asked back.

"I'm five," the raven said and sat down in the grass to watch the clouds.

After a while of cloud watching the two fell asleep rolling closer seeking the body heat. Meanwhile both Minato and Fugako were both frantic on finding their lost children. They were both about to send for help when Itachi and Kakashi showed up.

"Kakashi I can't find Naru-chan," Minato said at the same time Fugaku said he couldn't find Sasuke. The two adults looked at each other.

"Fugaku is that you," Minato asked.

"Do I know you," the Uchiha looked at the merchant weirdly.

"Oh, whoops, sorry," Minato fumbled before unhenging a showing his true self.

To say the head of the Uchiha clan was shocked was an understatement. Like as big as saying Tsunade didn't have a gambling problem understatement.

"Minato," Fugaky whispered, "is that really you."

"Yep," he said happily in the same manner as his son would have. Immediately the clan head did some the complete opposite of him he hugged the blonde in a way that only a best friend could do.

The two teens stood awkwardly to the side watching the seen fold out. Rolling his eyes Kakashi walked over to the field next to the park where Itachi followed close behind. Right as he was about to sit down the silver haired teen saw a little piece of sunlight of yellow and crept closer.

Looking at the sight before him, Kakashi smile softly and then looked at Itachi who was doing the same. Quietly they went over to where their fathers stood having a "male bonding moment". They motioned for them to follow and the adults did as they were told. The four men looked at the sight before them: the two were on their sides. Sasuke's arm was under Naruto's truffle of blonde hair and his other arm was wrapped around the little blonde. Naruto was facing the raven's chest snuggling deeply, his arm was wrapped around the little Uchiha and was purring, not snoring, softly.

"Why don't you and Itachi spend the night at my compound? We can have a boys' night," Minato offered. Fugaku thought about it for a second and nodded after realizing that tonight was when all the Uchiha woman got around his house and had one giant gossip fest.

Kakashi and Itachi bent down to pick up their little otoutos'. And followed their fathers. Kakashi looked down at his little brother and smiled and the soft grin that grace the little sunshine's face.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think. Give me thoughts, opinions, ideas. Please REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So I'm sorry for not updating for a while. I just finished my summer class so I will try and update more I just want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, making this a favorite, and following. Now if you would please the next chapter… With lots of fluff.**

* * *

The group walked to the Namikaze without being stopped. Naruto and Sasuke chattered happily with each other, while everyone else walked back in silence. When the group reached their destination the sun was about to set.

"Have you guys had dinner yet," Minato asked politely.

"Hn," Fugaku said in response, meaning no they had not.

"Why don't we make some omelets," Minato proposed. Everyone who was listening to the conversation nodded their heads in agreement to the suggestion.

Kakashi and Itachi were listening to their little brothers' conversations which was surprisingly not made up of a bunch of nonsense. The two chibi's were asking each other questions that would be start of a beautiful friendship.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," Sasuke said. "What about you?"

"Orange." Sasuke made a face at that, and both of the ANBU cracked a mile at that.

"What do you want to be when you grow up," Sasuke asked curiously

"I'm going to be the greatest Hokage ever, believe it," Naruto said excitedly.

"Hn. I'm going to be head of the ANBU when I grow up."

"What's your favorite food?"

"Tomatoes," Sasuke answered happily. When Sasuke said that it was Naruto's turn to make a face. The two older ninja chuckled softly at the response and caught the attention of the other ninjas. Minato and Fugaku looked at what their sons were laughing at, and chuckled as the children talked animatedly.

**-At the Namikaze compound-**

"Do you want to play ninja," Naruto asked excitedly. Sasuke nodded his head enthusiastically. The two chibis ran off in a fury of energy.

"Kashi-kun," Minato said, "Why don't you and Itachi-kun go and play with the kiddos while Uchiha-san and I start on dinner and catch up. Kakashi an Itachi did as they were told and trailed after their younger siblings.

The two adults stood in silence before Fugaku spoke.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect your son, Minato-san," the Uchiha spoke with his head down not looking the other man in the eye.

"The Hokage told me that you tried to adopt him, I'm happy that you at least tried. I heard the reason you were denied was because of the council, mostly because of the civilian council," Minato said solemnly.

"I truly am sorry, I made sure none of the Uchiha's were part of making the child's life horrible," Fugaku said.

Minato smirked. "Did you hear about what happened to the Haruno family?"

"Yeah, everyone heard about it. Why?"

"Well," Minato said, "I've taken it as my job to start Naruto's training in stealth and traps."

Fugaku processed it for a minute before he started to chuckle.

"Are you telling me, your son was the one to pull that prank?"

Minato smirked.

The men got the ingredients out and started cooking in a peaceful silence. Making enough food to feed a small army.

**-With Naruto and Sasuke-**

The two chibis walked to the backyard not noticing that their anikis were following behind silently watching.

"How old are you," Naruto asked Sasuke curiously.

"I'm six. What about you?"

"I'm four, but my brother says I'm really mature for my age," Naruto said proudly.

"So you still want to play ninja," the little Uchiha asked.

"Dattebayo! While my brother wasn't looking I snagged some kunai and shuriken from him," Naruto exclaimed.

Itachi looked at Kakashi and scowled at him. Immediately Kakashi put his hands to his pouch and felt around for his weapons.

Kakashi sighed and jumped down from where he was hiding in the tree with Itachi following. Right before Naruto was about to throw a shuriken Kakashi grabbed his wrist.

"Now, what do you think you're doing," Kakashi asked.

"Ha ha. Aniki when did you get here," the blonde asked, while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Naru-chan when did you get into my ninja pouch," Kakashi questioned. Meanwhile Itachi was tickling Sasuke, while wrestling on the ground.

"When dad said we could spar you left your pouch unattended so I grabbed it while faking kick to your left," the chibi said matter a fact manner. Kakashi rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"When you're a little bit older I will work with you on your weapons training but until then don't touch my weapons, okay?"

"Okay, aniki," as soon as the two were finished talking, Sasuke called out for Naruto.

"Help Naruto," the little raven yelled, "Itachi-nii I-I c-c-can't breathe."

"Don't worry Sasuke I'll save you," our favorite little blonde yelled.

"Oh no you don't," Kakashi said. He then proceeded to pick up the blonde and start tickling him.

The two fathers stood outside watching the scene. Play out and chuckled. Their youngest sons' were trying to escape the grasps of their elder brother's.

"Boys," Minato called, "Foods ready." This called the wrestling to abruptly stop and the boys ran to get food. Naruto left everyone in the dust making his way to the table first and sitting their eagerly.

Minato chuckled fondly and sat down next to his son. The table soon filled and everyone grabbed an omelets.

Everyone watched in amazement as Naruto gobbled up his omelet in lest then a minute.

"Naru-chan slow down, the food's not going to suddenly disappear," Minato chided.

"Sorry tou-san," Naruto said gulping down the rest of his food. The little blonde then proceeded to grab another omelet.

"Tou-san," Sasuke said getting his father's attention.

"Yes Sasuke," Fugaku asked.

"Is it physically possible to eat that much in such a short amount of time," the little raven whispered questioningly.

The question resulted in the rest of the table chuckling softly.

The rest of dinner went uneventful besides the fact that Naruto was eating more than anyone thought was humanly possible for a four year old.

**-A few hours later in Naruto's room-**

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to pull some pranks," Naruto asked.

"Yeah. But how are we going to do it," Sasuke asked.

"When everyone's asleep we can put whip cream on their hands and itch their faces so when they scratch, the whip cream will smear on their faces," Naruto explained.

**-Everyone asleep-**

"Ready," Naruto whispered. Sasuke nodded his head. The two chibis then grabbed their gear and went to where their anikis were sleeping.

"We've got to be really quiet, or they'll get us and I don't feel like getting tickled to death," the blonde chibi whispered. Once again the raven nodded and they slowly opened the door.

The two walked over to where their brothers laid. Naruto held out his hand and Sasuke gave him the whip cream. The blonde then proceeded to put the whip cream in the older boys' hands and waved Sasuke closer. The two quietly snickered. Sasuke then took a feather and first tickled his brother's face. The reaction they got was just what they were looking for: Itachi scratched the itch smearing the whip cream all of over his head. They then did the same thing to Kakashi. The two kids laughed and slowly made their way out of the room. They were about to shut the door when Naruto stopped.

"Hand me the screw driver," the blonde ordered. Sasuke looked at him curiously but did as he was told. Naruto then proceeded to take the screws off of the doorknob.

"This'll give us some more time to get away. Because you know they're going to come after us," the little fox explained. "But just in case we should probably sleep down stairs with our dads they'll be more protection."

The two then went back to Naruto's room and grabbed their blankets and went down stairs. Sasuke laid down on Fugaku's futon and snuggled deeply into the older man's side. His father than wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead.

Naruto did the same and went to lay on Minato's chest.

"Mmm, Naru-chan I thought you and Sasuke were sleeping in your room," Minato said sleepily.

"We were, but we thought we'd be safer with you," the little blonde whispered and then yawned softly.

"Why would you be safer down here?"

"Don't worry tou-san you'll see tomorrow," the blonde said sleepily. "Tou-san will you sing me a lullaby?"

Minato thought for a second and then started to whisper the lyrics that he knew would put his son to sleep. While rubbing his baby's back he started:

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away_

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamt I held you in my arms  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head, and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me to love another,  
You'll regret it all one day

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You never know, dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

Please don't take my sunshine away"

After he had finished the song he heard the words that every father wants their child to say.

"I love you daddy," came the sleepily voice of his little sunshine.

"And I love you, my son," came the soft reply.

* * *

**A/n: So what did you think? I would love for more reviews. If you want something to happen in the next chapter I'll put it in and give you credit for it! But seriously though REVIEW!**


End file.
